1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more specifically, to a method for allowing enhanced driver selection of suspension damping and steering efforts for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide adjustable suspension damping and steering efforts, both manual and automatic, for motor vehicles such as automotive vehicles. The adjustable suspension damping includes adjustable front and rear semi-active dampers. In conventional fashion, the front semi-active dampers help to control the vibrations of the front of the vehicle and the rear semi-active dampers help to control the vibrations of the rear of the vehicle. The adjustable suspension damping allows the driver to select FIRM, NORMAL and PLUSH damping modes. The adjustable steering efforts include a power steering apparatus in which the amount of the steering assist is adjustable. In conventional fashion, the power steering apparatus allows the driver to select LOW, NORMAL and HIGH steering effort modes.
On motor vehicles equipped with both adjustable suspension damping and steering efforts, it is possible that some combinations of steering effort modes and suspension damping modes are better than others for vehicle dynamic considerations. As a result, there is a need in the art to link the modes for steering efforts and suspension damping such that only combinations that enhance vehicle dynamics are allowed and combinations that degrade vehicle dynamics are avoided. There is also a need in the art to override the driver selected suspension damping mode and use the most appropriate suspension damping mode depending on the driving and road conditions.